1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of depositing a thin film using a hafnium compound on a wafer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of depositing a HfSixOy thin film or a HfO2 thin film on a wafer using tetra ethyl methyl amino hafnium (TEMAH), tetra methyl di siloxane (TMDSO), hexa methyl di silane (HMDS), H2O, and O3.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there has been laborious research for using large-diameter wafers and reducing the design rule in order to lower the unit cost of production. Thus, thin films formed of high-k dielectric materials are required for forming capacitors and gates used in semiconductor devices.